Living With The Dead
by Firefly-Golden
Summary: "I won't last more than five days alone. Truth be told, without him, I didn't want to."   Follows the show and takes place after the group found Sophia. Daryl/OC
1. Alone

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Walking Dead fanfic that I've had the guts to post. So please be gentle with me :) **

* * *

><p>The hospital had appeared deserted for over an hour now but to be on the safe side, Linkyn scouted the area one last time using the coverage of the trees and surrounding bushes to keep out of sight. The last Walker she had seen had already gone around the far north side of the building joining the rest that had headed that way an hour earlier. None of them seemed to be turning back around although she figured none of them had much sense too. The bastards were literally as dumb as rocks at times but surprisingly they could somehow just sense when someone was around.<p>

Linkyn had learned that lesson the hard way a long time ago and she wasn't intending on ever repeating that particular lesson anytime soon.

Getting on her feet she quickly tightened the straps on her backpack, snatching up her mid-sized duffle as she braced herself, taking off in a full on sprint down the hill towards the entrance of the hospital. She prayed that when her feet hit the pavement her booted feet would be silent and that the shitheads wouldn't feel the vibration. Her heart picked up speed as the hill launched her onto the pavement stretching her legs out farther to cover more ground, her muscles beginning to burn. She dodged past car after car not stopping to survey her surroundings, which she knew was a mistake. A Crawler could have easily snagged her from underneath a car or a Walker could've rounded the corner of one of the many ambulances that scattered the parking lot; but she didn't give a shit about that right now. The only thing Linkyn could care about was that she was out in the open and vunerable.

Using what little strength she had left she quickly flung herself over the hood of a red Honda and struggled to regain her footing as she made her way through the shattered sliding glass doors.

The Walkers that had surrounded the building hadn't been the problem, not really. What had worried her most was what could be inside the hospital that she couldn't see.

Once she was through the doors she slowed her pace down and quickly moved herself against the wall of the hospitals main hall, her breathing still ragged as she took in heavy huffs of air. As her breathing began to slow she took in a quick inventory of the hallway making her have to squint into the darkness that had swallowed up the halls. The only brief light that was given was by a few overhead ceiling lights that flickered only making the ambiance of the hospital feel more threatening, enveloping the things that did go bump in the night. With her eyes still adjusting to the darkness she was willing to bet that her eyes would be playing tricks on her as the adrenaline caused her muscles to squeeze painfully tight with anticipation.

Linkyn thought about taking out the flashlight that was in the backpack but quickly brushed the thought aside. In here that was sure to alert anything else inside or out that dinner had arrived.

All she needed was a supply closet and as soon as she got the necessities she needed out of it she would head back towards the only vacant grocery store she had found in miles. More than anything Linkyn would've loved to have just found a place up in the Georgia woods and been able to set up a camp there. For every grocery run she'd done she had always glanced on the date of the cans and plastic wrappers reminding her that sooner or later all of it was going to go bad. So Linkyn's first choice every time she entered a store was to go directly for the power bars. It seemed in every town's grocery store that no one had even thought about them but she had. She couldn't take canned food with her unless it was the canned fruit. Living with only the essentials had made her prioritize what was important: her ass or a pan to cook meals in. She chose her ass, naturally.

Every now and again, when the mood struck her, she would grab seed packets for some fruit and vegetables, kidding herself that she would ever find a place stable enough to use them.

Glancing back towards the entrance her eyes combed the cars, straining her ears to make sure that nothing was coming, and wondered how much daylight she was going to have left to work with.

Swearing under her breath she moved off of the wall and headed towards the receptionist area. With each step she paid close attention to the bodies on the floor not being in no mood for any surprises. All Linkyn wanted was to grab all the vaccines, medicines, and bandages she could carry and move out. It'd be a hell of a thing to end up dying of the common flu or of an infection. It seemed like something so foreign to die of these days; so human.

The overhead lights constant flickering wasn't casting enough light to see beyond the front of the desk and was becoming a bigger pain in the ass as her eyes fought to stay in focus. Quietly she opened the door, her heart thundering wildly, as she walked cautiously inside the office and made her way over to the desk looking specifically for the hospitals directory.

"Fuck, fuck! Come on," she whispered fiercely.

Her hands shuffled through the mess of blood splattered papers, opened up and searched the drawers one by one, and checked behind every object she could see.

"Shit!"

Placing her hands on her hips she bit her lower lip hard as she stepped back from the desk, desperately trying to think where else they would be. Her eyes searched what little she could see, half expecting to find the hospitals layout on the wall like usual but found nothing.

This was fucking great.

Linkyn ran a quick hand through her hair and began to try and come up with game plan number two. The signs on the ceiling weren't going to be of much use and she didn't quite like the idea of fumbling around in the dark looking for one damn storage closet either. As she took another step back the sound of crinkling paper filled the space, the sudden noise in the eerie silence making her almost crawl out of her skin.

Lifting up her left boot she looked down and saw that most of the entire floor was coated with loose papers and blood…among other things. Maybe the directory was down there?

She glanced out the receptionist's window, the flickering of the lights beginning to fill her with an awful feeling of paranoia that she couldn't shake. Even after she had noted that the coast was clear she still couldn't bring herself to bend down and rummage through the papers. You couldn't always hear Walkers and they were sometimes sneaky bastards.

_You can do this._

Quickly she bent down onto one knee and started shifting through the papers once again. Right when she was just about to give up she noticed a hand clenching tightly onto a group of papers. The arm that was attached to the hand was hopefully attached to an actual dead person, who apparently, Linkyn mused, thought it was a great idea to hide underneath one of the desks. Nervously she licked her lips as she edged toward it and reaching a shaky hand out grabbed a bold of the edges and immediately yanked them towards her. She covered her mouth with her free hand quickly as the hand shot out towards her. Her heart had becoming deafeningly loud as her panic began to subside and her mind finally realizing that the hand was just clutched on tightly to the papers. That's all it was, just a hand.

Strangely she wanted to laugh as she lifted the papers and hand, still attached, in front of her. She quickly pushed the idea away and slowly began to remove the stiff fingers from the paper. What worried her most was how very un-strange this whole process felt to her not even caring when she broke back the middle finger that finally released the papers. These sorts of things should have never felt normal but they did.

She tossed the hand away from her and quickly assessed the papers laughing as right in front of her was the hospital layout and directory. The poor bastard who had been holding onto them had marked all the exits in red. She made a quick mental note that the supply closet was in the C wing and shoved the papers into her back pocket.

"Thanks Buddy."

She patted the hand before she got up and made her way back out into the hallway. When she saw the sign for the A wing she started down it no questions asked knowing that she had a ways to go before she got down to the one she needed.

The walls and floors looked like a horror movie, actually it was more like this whole fucking thing was a horror movie, and it was constantly being put on repeat. None of this really bothered her at all she just did her best to ignore it. Ignore the still moist pools that hadn't coagulated, the outsides that were meant to be insides, and the small hand prints that littered one wall she passed. The smell didn't even bother her nor did it really in the beginning. This was just nothing but old death and even though the smell of rotting bodies, among other things, was gag worthy to her it had nothing compared to the smell of fresh death.

On her way past B wing she'd found an emergency fire axe still inside the case. Whoever had tried to get it never got the chance but Linkyn did. She reached inside and removed it from its station making sure that she didn't knick herself by any of the glass as she did. She continued her decent down the hallway checking the weight of it in her hands and gripping onto it tight. It was a good thing she had found another weapon on such short notice and a good one at that. She had lost her crowbar in a Walkers head which had ended up jammed in the damn thing. The others had been descending on her and she hadn't had a choice in leaving it behind.

She had a spare gun in her backpack but there were only five bullets left and that was only for immediate emergencies.

Taking a left as she came to the C wing she started to check the names on the doors. She picked up the pace her boots treading softly on the floor as she read from left to right each passing door. Suddenly her boot caught on something and down she went landing hard on the floor and the axe sliding down the hall. She winched as she righted herself already feeling the bruises setting in.

When she looked up she sucked back in a scream as she scuttled back fast until she thought she was as far as she could get. Her face had landed right next to pile of bodies one of them being a mother with what looked like it had been a small child or what was left of it. The Walkers had stripped that poor thing clean all the way down to the bone.

Cursing loudly she got back on her feet and fought the urge to vomit. Linkyn rushed past the infant and made a dash towards the axe and continued back down the hall.

An outburst was threateningly close to having her breakdown. Linkyn wanted to scream, kick, and cry. She wanted to violate those bastards like they had violated every pleasant memory she could remember about home. She wanted to scream until her voice was so hoarse it bleed but she didn't.

Two months.

That's how long she had been back home before…before this all happened. For five years she had been in Afghanistan amidst constant sprays of bullets, blood, explosions, and the regular fear of death. Her mind still remembering the faces of the innocents that got caught in the crossfire and that feeling of betrayal when the ones you thought were innocents, that you were protecting, was not. She had seen enough dirt and sand to last her a lifetime and the heat alone was enough to make the Georgia heat seem like child's play. Every once in a while the memories would overwhelm her sleep and have her wake up violently, reaching out to grab her weapon when there was no M4 around, no sand, and no yelling with the booming sound of explosions in the background.

Her chest was thundering as she took in a shaky breath, her heart feeling like it was going to rip from her chest. The echoes of her boots hitting the floor sounded more like grenades going off around her. Linkyn ducked down even as her eyes read frantically on the doors looking for the supply closet. She could feel the panic attack pressing into her now and when it finally came she wanted to be locked in somewhere safe enough to ride it out.

Finally she found the door and rushed towards it only to find that the damn thing was locked, the tears finally escaped her as her shaking hands struggled with the lock. Moving back she quickly rushed forward kicking as hard as she could at the door not even caring about what would draw the echo in. She swore she could feel the itch of her uniform collar on the back of her neck and the axe in her hand forming into her M4. She lashed out one more time, her boot connecting hard with the door, as she let out a blood curdling scream her mind making her believe that she was with her teammates again and once again they were dying as she struggled to get them to cover.

Remembering the axe she picked it up and swung with all the strength she had and knocked the handle clean off. Linkyn moved swiftly forward her fingers lacing into the hole of where the doorknob had been, opened it and shut it behind her. She leaned her back against the door and fought against letting herself crumble to the floor like she was useless.

She wiped the tears angrily off of her face, damning herself for being so weak. She wasn't going to give in to dead men and old memories; her life depended against it. She wasn't anywhere close to fine but now wasn't the best time to need a rest. No time ever was really. Pushing off of the door she went into her backpack removing the flashlight from within. Once she had it out she set the backpack down on the nearest counter and went to work.

Her little outburst had no doubt lost her valuable time she already didn't have. Silently she cursed herself as she shoved a few more trial boxes of some antibiotics, pain medication, and a full bottle of aspirin into the backpack. Linkyn thought about hitting the drugstore she'd seen a few miles back to grab some Sudafed and Dayquil, among other things.

Linkyn always stalked up on items like that. Mainly because she seemed to run into people who were in more need of it then she was on a regular basis. She was never sure how much good it did them or if they had even made it after she'd left but she never allowed herself to linger on those kinds of thoughts. She had to believe all the folks she'd met were still out there, alive and fighting. If she didn't she'd probably go insane.

A moan echoed down the walls of the hallway instantly making Linkyn freeze. There was no way to be sure in which direction it had originated in or even how close the damn thing was to the supply closet. As quickly and quietly as she could she finished putting a few syringes into the backpack and zipped it up putting it back on her shoulders in one fluid motion. Reaching down she picked up the duffel and moved over to the door picking the axe up as she went. The backpack was fuller then it had been earlier so she wasn't able to press herself against the wall so the only other option she had was the not so fun one.

Turning off the flashlight she tucked it tightly into her belt strap. That loud rhythmic beating from before was back again but this time it wasn't going to make her panic. Taking hold of the door she began to open it slowly praying that it hadn't been a squeaky door that she'd missed because she'd been too busy screaming like a mad woman and wrapped up in kicking the goddamn thing to have paid attention.

She poked her head out around the corner looking left then turning right, her eyes instantly locking onto the ominous silhouette of the Walker that was moving towards her direction.

Now this wasn't nowhere close to being Linkyn's first undead rodeo and she'd seen enough fucked up shit to last her a life time post-Afghanistan. But when it came to being in a creepy horror movie like hospital with the damn lights up top flickering in and out…yeah she was willing to admit, only to herself, that this one lousy Walker was scaring the shit out of her.

Before she moved from behind the coverage of the room she doubled check to make sure it was the only limping asshole headed towards her. She could handle up to about three on her own if she was quick and lucky but go past that number and she would bow out, gracefully or not, for the nearest exit.

Her fingers danced on the shaft of the axe as she moved into view and made her way towards the creature. Instantly the thing recognized her as dinner and with renewed purpose like a born again Christian it came rushing towards her. Linkyn let go of the duffle and wrapped her hands around the axe like a baseball bat and made her way towards it galloping until they were barely a few feet away from each other.

"Aargh!"

She swung as hard as she could bringing the end of the axe down hard on top of its head. A sickening crack reverberated out against the walls as the vibration of the steel meeting bone left her fingers tingling. The Walkers hands were still clawing for her, its nails snagging on her Henley forcing her to kick it back hard, but she hadn't dislodged the axe yet and she found herself following it down to the floor. She landed on top of it barely moving back in time before its teeth sank into the flesh of her face. Its breath alone made her gag as she put both of her hands on the top of the hilt and shoved down as hard as she could.

Shoving something through someone's skull, even an undead rotting person, was not as easy as they made it look in the movies. It didn't just take a few simple shoves to finish going through it took what felt like a million. Little by little the edges of the axe went farther in with the skull making a repulsive wet sound as the skull continued to crack making Linkyn think of a walnuts. It was taking too long to do this and it was tiring her out fast. She could hear the shuffling of a group somewhere down the hall. She had no way of knowing how many were actually in the group or if it was even a group but she couldn't chance it.

Swiftly she removed herself from the fallen Walker and didn't hesitate the minute she was up to lash out with the heel of her boot driving the axe the rest of the way in. Linkyn kicked it in two more times to make sure that the damn thing was dead; breathing hard as she tore the tip of the axe out free from its skull.

The sound of a gurney crashing to the floor tore her attention away from the split mess in front of her in time to see what wasn't a small group like she had thought, but a good sized horde coming her way. Her eyes widened in terror as she tightened the straps of her backpack, quickly snatching up the duffel as she took off down the other hallway. As she ran she tried to remember the exits that the mystery hand had marked on the hospital layout but she was coming up blank. When she rounded the corner she almost ran right into the arms of an unsuspecting Walker which she dispatched quickly with a blunt blow to its head. It stumbled back far enough for her to squeeze by.

She was closing in on the D wings which, if memory served her right, lead to the stairwell. Linkyn remembered that right before it hit that dead end to the stairs that the hand had placed a giant X around the middle of it. She just had no idea where exactly the fuck that was.

She could hear the bastards clamoring behind her with their constant moaning and groaning making her think it was the song of death. Taking the nearest right she ran down a little farther until she saw it; right in front of her was the bright red neon EXIT sign that she had been hoping for…and of course the handles held together by a chained lock. She lifted the axe and swung violently out at the chains screaming as she did so.

She was officially trapped in this dead end of a fucking hallway and her only choice was to break the lock or die. Screaming out her irritation she swung the axe down harder sending sparks out across the floor. She didn't need to hear or even glance behind her to know that those bastards were closing in on her, she could smell the stench of their rotting flesh as they grew closer. Linkyn swung the axe progressively faster and harder as she struggled to stay as calm as she possibly could with Walkers closing in at her back. She was not going to die like this…to hell with that.

She screamed so hard her throat cracked as she brought the axe down one last time with as much force as she could muster. Finally the damn thing fell apart and without looking behind her she slammed her shoulder into the door. She hadn't counted on the door flying open so easily and she found herself struggling to stay on her feet as she stumbled into the South parking lot. Linkyn had struggled to keep her footing but in the end she ended up landing hard on her knees. Using the axe like a cane she quickly righted herself just as a Walker rushed towards her. Without missing a beat she kicked out hard landing a booted heel into the Walkers abdomen, her boot sliding through the rotten flesh and into its blackened insides. The smells alone had her fighting not to vomit as she picked up her duffel and struggled to get her legs to start running.

"Fucking disgusting," she coughed.

The horde that had followed her inside of the hospital and only seemed to multiply as the Walkers out in the parking lot rapidly realized she was out there. She took off running back towards the trees as the mass of Walkers struggled to follow her. Linkyn had a good five feet or more between them but it wasn't enough to her. She was struggling to hold onto the axe and duffel as she sprinted for the coverage of the trees and she had to make a split decision: keep the weapon or ditch the duffel with the tent and blankets.

Without hesitation she tossed the duffel aside and took off at full speed up the hill that led back into the Georgia forest. Once she'd made it up she didn't stop to take a breather or a drink of one of two bottled waters that she had left. No, Linkyn ignored the unstable wobbling of her tired legs, the aching of her lungs every time she took a gasping breath, and the spots that threatened her vision, disappearing only after she blinked them away.

Linkyn didn't stop until she found herself under a canopy of shade; her legs collapsing from under her as her hands barely caught her before she landed face first in the foliage of the forest floor. For a few seconds she allowed herself to lay there on her back and look up at the sky as grey clouds rolled in and after take in a few sips of water.

It was going to rain soon which only meant one thing, she needed another tent soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya'll think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)<strong>

**Let me know if you guys loved it and/or hated it!**

**Thanks so much for reading**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


	2. Say Hello To Your New Family

**_Hey everyone! Sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. I had a hard time deciding on where exactly to have Linkyn meet the group but I finally came up with a spot. _**

**_This chapter will go between both Linkyn's POV and Rick's POV. I hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rick's POV<em>**

_This couldn't be happening._

But as the pole slid from his fingers he realized it really was. He knew he had screamed at Shane to stop to try and reason with him but it couldn't be done. Shane had only grown louder; more riled up as he began to smash open the doors to the barn.

Rick looked back at Lori as she pulled Carl closer to her wrapping him securely in her arms. At least he knew she would protect him from this or try too. When Lori's eyes met his they'd plainly said, _do something_, but what could he do? He'd already tried!

As he turned back around to face the firing squad that had descended on the barn, firing blindly into the Walkers that poured out, Rick could only think of one thing: his family would no longer be safe.

Looking over at Hershel he saw the broken man and realized that he had caused this; his people had caused this.

_They'd killed us all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Linkyn's POV<em>**

_Damn Georgia forest and its stupid damn branches_.

Could this even be considered a forest? Maybe it did just resemble the Hick backwoods that everyone thought it was.

After she had left the hospital the search for a new tent had not gone as planned. Actually, it had more like busted since every place she had scoped out was infested from front to back with Walkers. She'd even tried to come up with a plan for a good diversion but everyone she'd thought of always seemed to deflate, or more like burst, as her common sense repeatedly popped every shit idea of a plan with a dirty nail. Okay so the nail was a bit much but when Linkyn finally headed back into the forest she'd been pissed. It may have been as hot as Satan's ass crack but at night it would somehow always get ridiculously cold; making her snort mirthlessly as she thought of the phrase, _when hell freezes over_.

Apparently it had.

The only good thing she'd found was a fully stocked EMS bag out of an ambulance just a few miles up the road. At the time it had seemed like a good idea to grab it but after a few short miles with it she'd begun to wonder if it was maybe just a little _too_ well stocked.

Linkyn wasn't sure how long she had been walking and she honestly didn't care. All she wanted was to rest against a shaded tree and maybe find a good stream to refill her water bottles. She knew it was a bad idea to stop moving but damn…it'd had been a nice thought. Coming between a thick set of tree branches that were blocking her way she tried to shove her way through them. Using the axe she eased it forward, gathering up all the branches, and started to swiftly move through it. She was about to let out a laugh of triumph at her idea when a branch slipped from behind the hilt and her face instantly caught it with a loud smack.

"Son of a bitch!"

Without even thinking Linkyn dropped the axe down launching the remaining branches it had held back at her, each one slapping against her chest and arms, and a few that hit her again on her face and throat.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Not giving a damn about trying to be careful anymore she angrily shoved her way through the branches snapping a few in the process. She was so consumed with throwing her tantrum she didn't notice the small trail of rocks in front of her and when her foot collided with them, she fell in a tangled heap on the forest floor, and barely made it in time to catch herself.

The giant EMS bag slung heavily over her shoulder; the axe only a few inches away from her right leg, Linkyn allowed herself just a second to collect herself.

The world had fucking turned upside down with the dead walking the earth like every bad joke ever said, becoming more like a sadistic reality. So Linkyn understood having those random moments when all of it seemed to be too much; when your mind just wasn't able to handle the reality that fucking everyone on the planet had turned into undead cannibals trying to eat you like you were a movie snack. She even had her moments where she wondered where was god in all of this and if he even was around. At least for her, unlike so many other of the survivors (if that's what you wanted to call them) she had encountered, Linkyn never once had to see any of her family members this way. No, instead she just got to live with the optimism that hopefully everyone she knew was dead, actually dead, and not a Walker.

If they were she prayed that someone had the decency to take care of them and put them out of whatever seventh layer of hell that was.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out her nose she moved to get to her feet, using the axe for support as she hefted the EMS bag behind her, and swiftly got to her feet. She'd come dangerously close to cutting herself with the axe because of her tantrum, which would have lead to having a large gash she may or may not have been able to treat, an infection, and of course the main and final concern, making her have a metaphorical neon sign over her flashing, "Dinner." She'd been lucky she was clear of any Walkers or else she could've been dinner.

_Gotta keep it together_, she thought as she brushed the dirt off of her jeans, scoping the clearing just to be safe.

This was her reality now and there was no changing it but damn…she just really wanted to see some friendly faces.

Suddenly a loud crack reverberated through the trees sending what little birds were in them flying. Linkyn knew that sound all too well.

_Guns._

Frantically she turned trying to find the base of where the sound had originated from but the echo was already leaving until four more shots rang out, making the clearing sound like she was wrapped tightly in an angry storm cloud. The sound of the gun went off one more time before what sounded like an explosion of weapons erupted.

Whoever it was wasn't being smart about the noise issue but at that point in time Linkyn could've cared less. It was _people_; actual human beings and from the sound of it there were a lot of them.

Linkyn only listened for a few minutes, knowing that time wasn't a luxury, as the sound of the gunfire was already beginning to fade. It sounded like it was coming North-East of her but she couldn't tell; the forest making the cracking echo around her. Finally she just decided on a direction and took it praying that it was the right one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rick's POV<em>**

_No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. NO!_

This isn't what he had hoped for; none of it was but as Sophia's shape took form in the hot Georgia sun he could see clearly that hope was a thing of the past. Carol's wailing erupted almost instantaneously and for a second Rick was worried he'd have to restrain her as she ran towards her daughter but luckily Daryl was there to stop her. They both collapsed in a heap on the dirt road but neither of them cared; their eyes were only for Sophia.

Behind him Rick could hear Carl, he's sobbing once loud became a muffled thing and he knew Lori had him. His son had lost the only friend in the world he had had left and now he was alone. Glancing over at Carol, the anguish on her face as she howled her despair; Rick's heart fell to pieces.

He'd done this.

If only he hadn't of left her behind…but what else could he have done? They would've never been able to make it together but what if…?

All the what if's in the world couldn't change the image before him as Sophia's once warm, smiling face, now sunken and lackluster came towards them. Everything about her life stripped away by one simple bite to the back of her shoulder.

Everyone was just watching; bodies frozen from shock he supposed but it didn't change the fact that she needed to be dealt with.

As Rick stepped forward he kept repeating to himself: _This isn't Sophia not really; not anymore. This isn't Sophia._ But his heart didn't believe it.

Instead of fighting with it Rick lifted the gun surprised at how steady he held it as she came closer to him baring her teeth. Without allowing himself another thought he pulled back on the trigger, feeling the kick as it left the chamber, with the bullet lodging itself securely in the little girls head.

She was dead. Officially dead; and so was every hopeful ideal Rick ever had.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Linkyn's POV<em>**

Linkyn hadn't stopped running as she'd entered the clearing to what looked like a farmhouse. Once she had gotten onto the land she'd easily spotted the barn that the group was around. As she continued to sprint towards it, ignoring the burning of her lungs and muscles, she had a moment of fear run through her as she saw dozens of Walkers coming out from the barn. The group of people she'd been running towards was easily dispatching them; this she could see from yards away.

But as she drew closer and noticed the older man crumbled to the floor; a young girl holding onto him as he looked on his body slumped in defeat, Linkyn got a strange feeling something wasn't right. Sure having Walkers in a barn was far past strange but still. Something didn't feel right and as her pace came to a steady walk, easily fifteen feet away from them, she watched as they all froze as a small girl came from behind the barn. She looked no younger than twelve not really old enough to be older than fourteen. As soon as she appeared a woman ran towards her screaming out her name; _Sophia_.

At first she thought no one was going to stop her when one of the men took her in his arms quickly, falling to the floor with her as she cried out for what Linkyn could only assume was her daughter.

This wasn't right. She shouldn't have been here for something so intimate that she clearly was never a part of. This wasn't here business to see making her feel like an asshole spectator but she couldn't turn away.

As the young girl made her way towards the group she noticed a woman rocking a sobbing young boy; the others behind the older man seemed just as heartbroken as the others. One woman even covering her mouth and looking away as a man came forward and lifted up his gun no doubt pointed directly at her face.

Linkyn wanted nothing more than to look away as the field became utterly silent. The cracking of the gunshots a distant whisper as they all took witness as the man pulled the trigger and a millisecond later her body fell lifeless to the floor.

The only thing that was to be heard after the ringing of the shot dissipated was the woman's sobbing. Tearing her eyes away Linkyn looked back over the scene; to the old man and the girl and what she assumed where his people behind them. They all looked completely devastated by what had just happened. The boy with them sending the others looks of hatred as he had his arms clasped behind his head no doubt trying to make sense of what happened.

In the back ground Linkyn saw a camper along with a small campsite a few yards away from the very large pristine white farmhouse. Hell besides the Walkers littered around the entrance of the barn the farm looked like it had never even had a trace of the hell going on around it. Like whatever was happening to the rest of them steered clear of here.

But through all of it Linkyn realized quickly that something was wrong here. There was too much animosity filling the air and she wanted no part of it.

Backing up as she kept an eye on the group she started to make her escape. Even though she was pining for some company she would've rather had gone it alone then be with these people. It just screamed unsafe especially with whatever shit storm was brewing between the groups. She almost wished she had snuck glances back when her foot snapped a branch behind her, instantly alerting everyone like a chain reaction of Dominos.

_Awesome. My downfall is going to be a fucking twig_, she thought sarcastically as one by one they all turned to look at her. When the clean-shaven bald one saw her however he instantly came towards her with his weapon drawn directly at her.

_What the fuck?_

"Do not move!" he hollered as he moved towards her.

He was picking up speed fast and without a doubt would be on her in minutes. As if following his lead the black guy and the blonde woman turned and trained their weapons on her as well. The guy who had been holding the woman on the floor quickly picked up his shotgun and stood in front of her; taking a protective stance.

"Shane what the hell are you doing?"

This came from the one who had shot the little girl his face going from calm to sheer panic as he moved to go after Shane; the one who had a gun pointed no doubt at Linkyn's face.

Linkyn put her hands up to show she meant no harm but inside she was furious. She'd only wanted to see alive and human faces and this was what she got? Looking behind her by her peripherals' she wondered if she could make it back to the Georgia forest behind her. Wondering still if he even had any bullets left in his gun and if it was something she was willing to chance. Taking a cautious step back he fired one off just a few feet from beside her and immediately she froze.

Guess that answered that question.

"I said do not move shithead!"

When a second shot rang out she felt a sharp, burning sensation graze against her left shoulder and into her collarbone. The dick known as Shane hadn't fired again so who had? The pain was becoming worse and the feeling of something wet slid down her chest. Linkyn had gotten enough wounds of all kinds to know when you were bleeding and when your body was going into shock. Both we're deadly but the shock could be the worse.

Sometimes it wasn't even the bullets that killed the soldiers. The shock alone was enough to send their hearts into overdrive and to ultimately stop.

She didn't want to look down but she could feel it making a small pool in her collarbone and after trickling further down her chest. Glancing down she instantly saw it; the shirt had been tore at the point of impact, the blood creating a large stain all around the wound, and was only getting bigger. It looked to have just been a graze…that had just ripped a large gash between her shoulder and collarbone. Not only had whoever it was effectively ruined her shirt but they'd made it virtually impossible now to even think about going back out into the woods. The Walkers would easily find her like this.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

For a split second they all seemed to have frozen into place. The first words they'd all heard her say where laced with venom as she locked eyes with Shane who was just a foot away from her now; gun still steadily trained on her. Now that he was closer to her she could see the wild glint in his eyes and the tight set of his jaw line. Nothing about this guy seemed mentally sound; or maybe he had just enjoyed the bloodlust of killing a bunch of Walkers a little too much. Either way Linkyn had had enough.

As soon as he was close enough to her she reached swiftly out with her right hand and knocked the barrel of the gun aside, swaying out of the way as he squeezed on the trigger. The barrel was still unbearably hot as she grabbed the barrel making sure he couldn't point it back at her as she quickly followed through by stepping forward entering Shane's personal space. He was moving to try something when Linkyn made a hard fist with her left hand and swung it down on his trigger arm; smashing it hard into his collarbone.

The crazy look in Shane's eyes only seemed to escalate as she followed it up by a quick elbow to the face wrenching the 9mm. from his hands and swiftly turned it on him cocking it back to make sure there was a round in the chamber.

Years of military experience told her to pull the trigger; once you disarmed an assailant you nine times out of ten _always_ put them down. Shane knew it was coming too but instead of his face softening with fear or dread of his impending death, his body only seemed to radiate with more rage as his eyes filled with something that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

They were both staring each other down with hatred for the other equally matched. He gave her an eerie smile as the blood from his nose dripped onto his lips.

"You won't do it. Pussy."

Linkyn didn't have to be dramatic; she just let him see her answer in her eyes.

"Watch me."

Just as her finger glided on the trigger the old man came into view behind Shane and screamed out, "Stop it Goddamn it! Just stop it!"

Every fiber of her being told her pull the trigger anyways; that this man before her was only a danger the longer he was kept around but she had been raised right and, the dead be damned, she still had her morals and manners.

Quickly she emptied out the chamber letting the lone bullet hit the dirt floor as she took a step back away from the blooded man in front of her and gave her full attention to the older man.

"Yes sir."

He looked grateful and exhausted all at once.

"Why don't you…why don't you come on in the house so I can clean you up."

"No offense sir but I think I've had enough of your peoples help as it is."

She had tried to be polite but the bitterness seeped in to every word and by the end she was clenching her teeth tightly as she fought not to load the chamber back up and shoot the asshole next to her in the foot.

"These," he indicated to the other group, "Are not my people. They are visitors that were on my land who _will_ be leaving tomorrow."

The last wasn't even said to her. The old man had turned and looked at who she presumed was the leader of this group whose face grew even more solemn as he gave the old man a brief nod.

Taping the gun on her thigh she bit the inside of her lip as she looked at all of them. Blood was still coming from her wound and come to think of it she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. The adrenaline had made the pain in shoulder almost disappear but now that everything was calming down the dull ache was becoming an overwhelming excruciating throb making her arm go numb. She would've just taken care of it by herself but she wasn't all too sure if she had put in stitching needles. After what felt like an eternity in her woozy mind she finally shook her head yes.

"Alright and thank you sir that is mighty kind of you."

"Hershel."

She gave him a small nod.

"Linkyn."

"Alright Linkyn let's get you up to the house. Maggie-"

The young girl who had been holding him from before turned to them; a lost look on her face as she finally realized what Hershel had asked. She spared one last look to the group and the piles of Walkers and turned, arms wrapped tightly around her, as she made her way back towards the house.

It seemed to have been a traumatizing day for everyone. Hershel waved her towards him and this time, as she moved around him, she spared Shane a weary glance as she took a part the 9mm.

"Who do I give this too?" she asked the group, only feeling hatred as she realized she never figured out who it was that had shot her.

The man from before; who'd taken care of the little girl, Sophia, and tried to stop Shane came forward and with that solemn look on his face and opened up his hands to take the guns pieces from her. Linkyn placed them in his hands and without another look at the group started up to the pristine farmhouse with Hershel.

If they didn't get there soon she was pretty sure she would pass out. It would totally ruin her badass exit but as they were just about to the house her vision danced with black spots and a few seconds later she found herself falling into Hershel's struggling arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo? What did you guys think of the chapter?<em>**

**_Reviews/comments are always welcome :)_**

**_Chapter 3 will be up shortly!_**

**_Thank you all so much for reading!_**

**_~Much Love, Jeneane~_**


	3. Guerilla Tactics

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hadn't had any free time of lately but today I did and decided to start writing as much as I could! Previously I was asked if this was going to give away any spoilers BUT since the season is over there are obviously no spoilers to give away lol. **

**For those of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted I just wanted to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Not only was it really awesome to get your guys feedback, but it made my day!**

**So without further ado, Chapter 3!**

**p.s. this has a Daryl POV. Hopefully I did that man justice.**

* * *

><p>Linkyn fought not to pull back as she drew in a sharp breath, the air hissing as it passed through her teeth. She could feel Hershel's movements pause as he glanced up from his work; Linkyn on the other hand kept her eyes trained on the window looking out past it to the pasture outside. She would rather focus on that not wanting to risk taking a glance at Hershel's progress of her collarbone.<p>

His pause had been brief and in a second she was back to fighting not to winch away as she felt the needle slide deep into her skin. Linkyn tried to think of something else as she felt the snug pull of the string pull on her skin forcing herself to look back out the window as she wiped away the sweat that had started at her brow.

"Again I apologize for having to wake you up to do this but we've run out of pain killers. So if we had started while you were asleep-"

With a small smile on her lips, Linkyn reached out, lightly patting his arm.

"No need to keep apologizing Hershel. What you are doing for me right now is more than enough."

His eyes shifted as he gave her what she supposed was a smile but came out more like a grimace. Whenever his hands weren't working on her arm, they shook uncontrollably.

Hershel finished with the last stitch and she couldn't have been more grateful that it was over. He removed himself from his seat he'd placed next to the bed and walked over to the small hand basin that Maggie had placed for him on top of the dresser next to the door.

"When was the last time that you ate a proper meal?" he asked as he began to wash his hands.

Linkyn's feet tapped gently on the hardwood floor as she slowly edged herself to the edge of the bed. Now that they were finished she could show him she had some power bars and some oranges she could eat not wanting to take up anymore of his hospitality then she had already. Not to mention she wanted to give him some of the pain medications she had found earlier as a sort of repayment. But when she leaned down to look for her bags she didn't see them. Getting off of the bed she bent down and looked under the bed thinking maybe they had placed them there when Hershel called out to her.

"I had your bags taken out to the camp with the others. I'm sorry but I can't let you stay here."

Linkyn had listened to him, paying close attention to his voice as it quivered, as his eyes continued to shift. She realized, as he dried off his hands, that he was only trying to avoid eye contact because he was fighting not to cry. This time however must have been much harder as a pain-filled sob escaped him. Hershel ran a shaky hand over his face as he looked out past the window to the camp that was just a few yards out.

Hershel looked like a man who was just about ready to break.

"I understand Hershel. If you don't mind I'd like to bring you back some oxycodone and aspirin; as a way to say thank you."

"That is very kind of you but you may want to keep that for yourself."

She waved him off quickly and grimaced as a shot of pain ran through her shoulder as she tucked her hands inside her pockets.

"I have plenty I assure you. It'll at least be something for you folks to have until you run out again. I've already taken up enough of your hospitality than is needed."

The man almost seemed transfixed on the campsite so transfixed that it was beginning to fill her with a bit of unease. Whatever had been built up between the two groups had exploded out in that grizzly scene in front of the barn and when his tortured face turned to her, her breath caught instantly. She was too afraid that if she even exhaled he would've collapsed into a broken heap on the floor.

"I cannot express to you how incredibly sorry I am to have to send you out there with those-those animals."

His body had looked like it had been in pain as he choked through the words to get them out. Hershel's body suddenly shuddered violently as he turned away from her, his shoulders shaking, as he tried to hide his tears from her.

Linkyn just stood there unsure of what to do for him or if she should even try. One thing was for certain however; whoever had been in that barn must have been very special to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Daryl's POV<strong>

Taking another nervous bite of his nail Daryl risked another quick glance back at the camp as he made his way up to the house. He'd made sure that Carol had been taken care of and had even fallen asleep before he had left.

He wasn't sure how Hershel's people were going to react if they saw him but he didn't give a fuck what they did. He hadn't come packing with his crossbow but he'd made sure he'd brought his hunting knife; Rick would've stopped him cold if he'd seen him coming up here at all. Afraid that anyone's presence from camp would only make the situation between them and Hershel worse but Daryl didn't give a damn about Hershel or the fucked up situation they were in.

To be honest Daryl could've cared less about anything that was going on around him; it couldn't come close to what was going on inside him.

He'd tired so hard to find Sophia; in his gut the whole time believing she was alive. More like believing like the damn fool that he was that he would find her that maybe for once in his life he would be the hero but instead-instead he had failed that little girl.

Daryl rubbed at his eyes, fiercely trying to wipe away the tears that threatened to expose him. He was sure that if Merle could see him now he'd no doubt rub it in his face and tell him how much he was acting like a pussy. Probably tell him how he needed to be put in a fucking tutu.

Daryl Dixon was nobody's bitch. Not even Merle's.

Breathing in deeply he squared his shoulders, transferring all that-that other emotion he didn't know how to deal with into one that he did know: rage. Carol had made it incredibly easy for him, making her stupid comments and at the same time making a part of him die hearing her words. Because they only meant one thing: he had failed her too.

Shaking his head he drew himself back to the task at hand: catching a glimpse of that girl from earlier.

She was pretty, he'd give her that, but that wasn't his whole reason for seeing her. Actually, it wasn't his reason at all. Her clothes had been covered in what looked like dirt and other things. Those other dried stains something that he himself knew all too well. At first he figured for her to be some straggler that some other group had lost and that she'd been wondering around looking for them. From his first glance he didn't think much of her until she'd surprised the hell out of him when she'd taken Shane down a notch; amazed at how fluidly she had attacked him.

There was no way she was a normal civilian. Daryl was willing to bet she had been a cop or something before all this bullshit started happening. He didn't really like cops; Rick was alright when he wasn't pointing a gun at his face and Shane was just an asshole. Cops were like a slot machine with those fifty-fifty odds but those machines were a joke and those odds normally were twenty five-seventy five odds.

Whoever this chick was could go any which way but Daryl could've honestly cared less. He just needed a distraction, anything really, to keep him from having to focus on the war that was raging inside him.

He threw one cautious glance behind him one more time, noticing some of the others beginning to head out to the graves. No one was going to notice him coming to the house unless someone came out of it. Daryl took the porches steps in twos, almost leaping onto the porch, and quickly made his way over to the windows his eyes squinting as he tried to see through the dainty blinds that covered them from the inside. What little glimpses he could see so far from the window told him he was looking in the wrong ones.

The first window had shown him a living room like he had seen in all those home magazines. All fancy, clean, and almost seemingly untouched. He didn't linger on it though; he had other business to attend to besides daydreaming about a nice looking living room.

Taking a step to the right he leaned in again, his eyes squinting, and noticed it just put him closer to the hallway that he'd seen that lead from the kitchen into the back rooms. He'd stayed in the house before and wondered if they'd put her in that exact room.

With his body filling with added purpose, not to mention urgency, he did a quick skip towards the right side of the house. He didn't have much time before someone was bound to spot him over here and he didn't want to hear Rick bitch-

Unexpectedly the screen door swung open fast barely giving him a second to step out of the way before it greeted his face. Anger flared to life in his chest making his hands clench and unclench into fists as he came around the screen door, ready to bout with whoever had just thrown the door open, when he saw _her_ come around the corner. Suddenly he felt his spiteful words catch in the back of his throat, his hands unclenching one last time before he brought his hand up to his mouth. Nervously he bit down on his nails as he looked over at her.

_What the hell is she staring at?_

"What the hell you looking at?" he snapped.

Daryl figured she'd jump or quickly answer him but she didn't. Instead she just remained standing there in front of him with her body relaxing as she placed her hands on her hips. Daryl fought the urge to shiver as her eyes slide over him, sizing him up it seemed, until her eyes locked on to his.

"Lady what the hell are you eyeballing me for?"

"You're one of those people from the camp right?" she replied coolly ignoring his question.

He didn't like being ignored. Especially to some woman he didn't even know.

"Yeah why?"

"Did you come all the way over here to apologize?"

Daryl scoffed at that as his body began to grow antsy. He needed to release all this tension, so he started to lightly pace in place, running his hands down the front of his pants.

"What the fuck do I have to apologize for?"

"You aren't the one who shot me then?"

"That was the slippery fingered nigger over there. I know how to shot my weapon; if it'd been me you'd be dead," Daryl informed her.

With her hands still on her hips he watched as she rocked back on her heels as she shook her head; a smirk lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Wow, you are the most welcoming bunch of people I have ever met."

Daryl didn't know why but he took a threatening step towards her, filling in the rest of what little space was between them.

"If you haven't fucking noticed lady the whole world has gone to shit." He pointed out to where the group was digging graves; were_ Sophia_ was. "There's a little girl lying dead over there because some flesh eating geeks got to her before we did. If any of this should seem right to you, you are one fucked up person-"

"I am sorry to hear about that little girl, I am, but don't you dare yell at me like it's my fault. I understand that your sad and in pain-"

"I ain't sad," he screamed.

Bitch looked at him like she didn't believe him.

"Oh really? Well you sure look sad to me."

"I'm pissed off! There's a difference."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Don't try and tell me what the fuck I should be feeling!"

"I'm not telling you how to feel! Look, I get that you are upset about that little girl; I do believe me. But turning it into something hateful isn't going to help you any."

Who the fuck was she to tell him anything? Acting like she knew about his life and what he had been through to find that little girl. Why the hell was he even talking to this bitch anyways?

She threw up her hands in what looked like surrender but more out of irritation it seemed than anything else.

"Can you just please tell me where ya'll put my bags? The sooner you tell me the sooner I can leave and you'll never have to see me again."

"Daryl?"

Glancing behind him Daryl saw Rick heading straight for them and moving fast. He wasn't in the mood for Rick's bullshit either. It was his turn to be irritated as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. He risked a quick glance back over to the grave site and noticed that a few people had started gathering. It was probably almost time for him to head over there; he'd found his way out.

"Why don't you go find it your goddamn self? I ain't your fucking errand boy!"

He moved past her quick not even turning back as Rick called out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Linkyn's POV<strong>

"But I didn't ask you to find them for me!"

She had started out shouting it after him and as he walked but it slowly dwindled down into a mumble as she watched after him as he walked off.

"Daryl! Daryl!"

The guy from before, the nice one she hoped, came quickly onto the porch and for a second she thought he was going to chase after the other man. Instead, with his fingers laced into his gun belt, he turned to face her giving her the first friendly smile she had received since she'd been there. Didn't matter how tight it was; it was still better than nothing.

"It's so good to see that you're alright. How's the shoulder?"

Taking his hand off of the belt to point briefly at the wound in question as if she had forgotten that it was there.

She fought against the urge to touch it. Instead she laced her arms across her chest protectively, hoping to send a silent message for him to keep his distance. In Linkyn's mind it didn't matter how nice this man was. If he was the leader of this group he was slowly starting to lose control and that was never a good thing.

For what felt like a lifetime they stood there in communicable silence; sizing each other up and acting like the other was a frightened animal.

"The shoulder's fine. Hershel did really good work."

"Yes he does."

He tried to give her a comforting smile but it came across strained, his eyes tightening. She could tell by his eyes he was exhausted and trying to hold himself together for the sake of his group. This was probably a decent man standing in front of her, but decency had no place in a world like this.

"I'm Rick, by the way."

Rick took a cautious step forward and extended out his hand. It took Linkyn all of two seconds to decide to unlock her arms and place her hand in his. He gave her a firm, yet friendly, grip as they shook hands. The tension in his shoulders easing as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you Rick. I'm Linkyn."

"Well Linkyn, it's a pleasure."

She couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that.

"Sure it is."

Casting a glance out to the field she scanned the open area until she found the small figure of the man, Daryl, who'd been yelling at her previously. He was making his way towards where everyone else in the camp was gathering and she could only guess that it was a grave site.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get her things and go.

"So Rick, Hershel tells me he gave your group my stuff. Do you think you can take me over there now so I can get it? I'll be out of your hair right after I promise."

Rick's body instantly grew tense as he looked uncomfortably around him.

"I was hoping to actually talk to you about that."

"Oh? About what exactly?"

He moved in a little closer to her and Linkyn had to fight the urge to take a step back, just out of precaution.

"I noticed your medical supplies. You seem to be fully well stocked even have some thing's civilians wouldn't really know how to use."

"You went through my stuff?" she snapped, exasperated.

"I caught Shane midway through. I made sure he put everything back-"

"Right so you had nothing to do with one of your people ransacking my personal things?"

"Linkyn, I promise you I would never invade someone else's privacy. But I can't just ignore the fact that what I saw was some heavy grade stuff. Now, from the way you handle yourself I'm gonna go out on a ledge here and say you were probably military but-but someone carrying around and EMS bag and a stethoscope…were you a combat medic by any chance?"

He already knew her answer so she didn't even understand why he was asking. Nor was she going to tell him her personal story or about how caring around some of those things brought a strange sort of normalcy to hear life that most wouldn't understand.

"Well aren't you just an original fucking Sherlock Holmes."

"Look I don't know how many times I can apologize but I won't, and can't, apologize for trying to look out for my people. You know how to take care of others and my people could sure use someone like you."

Rick's wild blue eyes were pleading, pleading with her in a way that countless people before him had pleaded. He seemed to have a good heart and she knew, in some way, he meant well but it didn't change anything about this situation. If he wanted her to integrate into the group, she just couldn't do it.

It was easier to be alone, less messy and…less chance to become attached.

"What are you asking exactly here, Rick?"

"I'm asking that you come with us. We could sure use someone like you with us." Linkyn couldn't stop the sad smile that lifted her lips, so she tried to look away, as she lightly shook her head. Rick only followed her with his pleading only growing more intense. "We could keep you safe and give you a sense of stability-"

"I don't mean this by any offense Rick but it seems to me your group is collapsing down around you. Why would I even want to stay with a group, who only a few hours ago, tried to kill me? Unless Southern hospitality changed while I was away, I'm pretty sure that not a proper greeting."

"But you've gotta understand! You caught us all at a vulnerable moment. Our emotions were running so high then and none of it was meant to actually harm you. We never expected for you to come stumbling through Hershel's field the way you did."

"I know," she rasped.

And she did know. Linkyn could still hear the howling cries of despair as the mother watched as her daughter had died for the second time. The sound still haunting her as she looked out and too the camp.

"I just don't think I can do it Rick. I work better alone. The only time I ever stop is to help those in need and then move on-"

"My wife is pregnant!" he whispered loudly.

His voice was quivering as he ran a shaky hand over his face. Rick was a man trying desperately to keep it together. Barely keeping it together or not, Linkyn felt rage swell up inside of her, having him basically throw those words in her face. Intentional or not, if she walked away now, the guilt would eat her alive for walking away.

"How dare you!" she hissed, taking an angry step towards him. "How dare you just throw that at me, trying to play off of my sympathies?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what, Rick? To tell me your wife is pregnant with a baby? Haven't you told Hershel I mean maybe he can help you?"

"I have told Hershel and he just wants us off of his land! Please, I am begging you-"

"I don't know what you want me to do! I've never delivered a baby in combat before nor was I ever a doctor before I was ever in the military."

"It doesn't matter you are the closest thing we've got right now to help keep my wife and the rest of the group healthy."

Linkyn turned away from him and just gazed out at the open pasture; running a hand through her hair as she tried to calm the roar of emotions that were sounding off inside her.

"After the funeral, my wife and Carol are going to make supper. We would all really appreciate it if you would stop by; they'd all like to meet you. After you've met everyone, if you still want to leave, I'll give you your stuff and you can be on your way."

Rick gave her one last look as he adjusted his gun belt before he turned and made his way down the steps. No doubt heading towards the funeral where it seemed the whole group had gathered while they'd been having their discussion.

She wanted to hit something; preferably Rick if she could. He was slick and knew that if she did meet everyone, including his pregnant wife, that it could possibly make her stay. Linkyn hated dirty tactics like that but as she made her way quickly down the stairs and out towards the field, she had to hand it to the man: it was a damn useful tactic.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm considering meshing in some of the comic book storyline as well as the TV series. What do you guys think? Would you like to see that melding?<strong>

**Also, how did you guys like Chapter 3? Did I do alright with Daryl's part?**

**I JUST GOTTA KNOW! lol**

**Thank you all so much for reading :)**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


End file.
